NUNCA ES TARDE
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Un día cualquiera Starfire encuentra a Robin besando a Raven, ella se decepciona porque a ella le contó lo que sentía por Robin, pero ella piensa que si son felices ella también, pero luego Robin se dará cuenta que su verdadero amor es Starfire, pero tal vez sea tarde.
1. DECEPCION

Hola este es una nueva historia espero que les guste mucho. . Espero que se a de su agrado y si te gusta fanfics así revisa mi otra historia PERSONA ESPECIAL. **STARDELDESTINO15.**

Trata sobre una decepción de Starfire al encontrar a robin besando a quien pensaba que era su amiga, ya que Raven sabia que a Starfire le gustaba Robin. Pararan acontecimientos que le rebelaran a robin que su único y verdadero amor es Starfire pero tal vez para ella sea tarde y el le demostrara lo contario.

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capitulo 1: Decepción**

Era un día normal y Raven y Robin se encontraban en el lugar donde siempre se reunían todos los titanes. Últimamente ellos pasaban tiempo juntos a solas pero ninguno de los otros titanes se dio cuenta ya que ambos eran reservados y en eso se parecían. Por otro lado Starfire se encontraba contenta en su habitación ya que se sentía muy feliz por que se daba cuenta de que robin se fijaba mas en ella y esta dispuesta a declararle su amor y luego contarle todo a su amiga Raven, a quien le dio la confianza para contarle sus cosas.

-Raven…- murmuro Robin quien estaba muy cerca de sus labios

- Robin esto esta mal… yo…- murmuro Raven y se le corto la palabra por un beso de de el

- Raven yo te amo mucho y quiero estar contigo a pesar de lo que digan los demás – respondió

-Me siento muy feliz- dijo Starfire acercándose por el pasillo a donde se encontraba robin, pero al entrar silenciosamente para sorprenderlo se encontró con algo que nunca espero que pasaría. Justo en el momento en que llego al lugar donde se encontraba robin se sorprendió mucho al verlo a el besando a la persona a quien le conto todo sobre su amor hacia el y como la traiciono.

El lugar estaba lleno de pasión y decidió no ver mas porque se sentía decepcionada, pero se dio cuenta que ella no debía sentir nada ya que nunca le dijo su amor a el y si sus amigos eras felices ella también lo seria, así que decidió ¿sufrir? No ella se dijo así misma que no debía sentir ese sentimiento ya que no le dijo nada y si el no sentía nada por ella tampoco ya que la persona no le correspondía.

-Era por eso que me miraba o mas bien yo me equivoco no me miraba a mi si no a mi ¿amiga? Si ella aun es mi amiga y siempre lo será y aunque ella no me dijo nada de esto debió tener sus razones, no quiera hacerme sufrir, por eso lo hizo y aunque sea o no verdad si ella es feliz yo también lo seré- dijo Starfire con una lagrima en los ojos – así tenga que sufrir por ello… ella se merece ser feliz y... ¿yo? Yo acaso no me merezco ser feliz…!yo también quiero ser feliz ¡y si esa persona de la que me enamore no me corresponde en algún momento llegara no me importa ya mas bien debería estar feliz porque al fin Raven encontró a una persona a quien le va amar por siempre…- dijo cayendo en su cama por dolor.

¿Qué le sucedía? Acaso se niega a renunciar por la persona ala que amaba, pero si ella misma es capaz de hacer que su amiga sea feliz lo hará ya que ella los quiere mucho y daría su vida por ellos. A ella no le importara así sea que su vida o salida de los titanes dependa de ello.

-chicos si ustedes son feliz yo también lo seré- dijo Starfire- confíen en mi, yo los quiero mucho y no me interpondré en su relación.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Ustedes me calificaran si les gusto sigan leyendo gracias y no olviden que soy STARDELDESTINO15 y esperen el próximo capitulo. Gracias.

Afirmare que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y que solo los uso en mis fis porque me gusta.


	2. FINGIR

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de NUNCA ES TARDE, gracias a quienes lo leen.

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capitulo 2: FINGIR**

Starfire decidió fingir, aunque a veces en el fondo sentía celos, pero eso no le importaba, durante esos días se distancio mucho de Raven y a la vez de Robin. También se dio cuenta de los celos de chico bestia al ver a Raven muy juntos.

Raven ¿estas segura que les quieres decir? – pregunto Robin quien estaba preocupado

Claro Robin si saben mejor así se darán cuenta de nuestra felicidad – dijo feliz Raven

Bueno… chicos- estaban todos reunidos en el living- tenemos algo muy importantes que decirles – dijo rojo robin

Sobre que amigos- dijo fingiendo una gran sonrisa Starfire

¿Estas muy feliz no?- le pregunto robin a starfire

¡Si! Demasiado y ustedes ¿que nos quieren decir?- dijo Starfire

Pues bueno… les quiero presentar a mi nueva novia- señalando a Raven y ella se sonrojo

¿Tu novia? – dijo sorprendido chico bestia

Guau se lo tenían bien guardados ¿desde cuando?- pregunto Cyborg

Que lindo el amor fluyo en los titanes, es perfecto… - dijo feliz star

¿No te molesta?- murmuro robin

De que hablas me fascina la idea al fin el amor- dijo la pelirroja toda hipócrita

Lo siento starfire, te lo iba a decir pero no sabia como ibas reaccionar- dijo Raven

Por eso te distanciaste, pero de que hablas más bien estaría feliz- dijo la pelirroja

¿Entonces no te importa ya?- pregunto Cyborg

De que hablas nunca me intereso ahora estoy tan contenta por ustedes- sonrió ella

No le interese nunca- pensó robin

Y tú chico bestia ¿que opinas de esto?- le pregunto star a chico bestia

Que parece muy bien- respondió el aun en shock

Que bueno que les parezca bien así nos han quitado un peso de encima- dijo el pelinegro

Bueno chicos me voy a descansar tengo sueño…- bostezó la pelirroja y se fue

Claro si yo también me voy- dijo sufriendo chico bestia y se fue

Bueno chicos disfruten, la noche es larga- dijo burlándose Cyborg al saber que chico bestia estaba aun escuchando y sabiendo que debía apoyarlo mas que nunca por esta decepción

Viste robin no todo salió mal – dijo Raven abrazándolo a robin

Si tuviste razón pero… - pensando en starfire- nada olvídalo

Claro mejor vámonos adormir juntos como siempre- le sonrió rae a robin

Si, como todas las noches, junto a ti anda te espero en mi habitación- dijo el pelinegro

Desde hace poco tiempo que ello dormían juntos. Pero esa noche fue diferente ya que robin se la paso pensando en porque starfire dijo lo que dijo ¿acaso no le importo nunca? O solo lo hizo por hacerle pensar en especial a el que ya no sentía nada por el.

Buenas noches Raven, que duermas muy bien- dijo robin tapándola a Raven con la manta

Buenas noches. Le respondió ella con un beso y se durmió.

¿Nunca le guste?- pensaba robin- acaso no soy lindo atractivo para ella, pero cuando la bese yo sentí algo especial y se que ella igual…- pensó durmiéndose.

(En la habitación de Starfire)

Soy una tonta… eh sido hipócrita, nunca antes lo había hecho, me siento ensuciada por algo…y no se que hacer ¿debo seguir? O ¿debo irme?- se lamentaba starfire.

Debo luchar yo soy muy fuerte y aun puedo el ya me perdió y debo rehacer mi vida con alguien que me valore y me quiera…- dijo con una lagrima en los ojos pero aun fuerte.

Ella estaba segura de lo que hacia y así tuviera que buscar lo haría, porque siempre tuvo pretendientes como Aqualap (no se si se escriba así XD) y otros. Pero haría todo lo posible para recuperar su felicidad.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Ustedes me calificaran si les gusto sigan leyendo gracias y no olviden que soy STARDELDESTINO15 y esperen el próximo capitulo. Muchas Gracias.

Afirmare que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y que solo los uso en mis fis porque me gusta y me encantan (Y).


	3. ¿ME ESTAS EVITANDO?

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de NUNCA ES TARDE, gracias a quienes lo leen y lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estaba súper ocupada en exámenes bimestrales y no pude. Pero para los que si me esperaron aquí esta su recompensa.

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capitulo 3: ¿ME ESTAS EVITANDO?**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Robin les dijo a todos los titanes sobre su relación con Raven. Por otro lado starfire se siente muy mal al ser hipócrita y fingir ante Raven, mas aun cuando ella le pide consejos para que salga con Robin, Starfire le ayuda de mala gana pero no quiere que Raven se de cuenta de que ella lo hace por no quedar mal. Últimamente Raven se ha dado cuenta que cuando ella para con Robin, starfire sale de ahí o los dejas solos. No sabe si es porque les quiere dar privacidad o es porque a su mejor amiga le incomoda que este con Robin. Starfire esta pensando en retirarse de los titanes, pero sabe que si lo hace ellos van a sospechar de la incomodidad que tiene cuando Robin y Raven están juntos a si que piensa que después de un buen tiempo seria un buen momento para irse así todos pensarían que no es por eso y seria por algún motivo personal como irse a su planeta, pero ella tendría que pensar en algo convincente para que la dejen ir ya que seguramente ellos la persuadirían a ella haciendo que ella no se valla, pero ese no era impedimento para que ella disfrutara algunas veces del ocaso de la azotea deslumbrando los crepúsculos del cielo, pero que pasaría cuando de repente llegue el, el motivo de que ella este así.

-¡Que lindo es el cielo! – suspiraba starfire, pero sintió que alguien venia y ese era el

-Hola- dijo Robin feliz al ver a starfire ya que últimamente sentía que lo estaba evitando y eso no le gustaba nada ya que ellos eran muy buenos amigos y el no quería perder su amistad. Robin si se dio cuenta de que se había apartado de sus amigos.

-Hola- dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera ya que ella también le alegro mucho verlo a el pero se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Y como has estado?- pregunto el pelinegro, pero vio que ella se iba.

-Ya me iba amigo robin así que puedes quedarte a disfrutar tu solo- dijo normal ella.

Pero… ¿me estas evitando?- pregunto el- si eso estas haciendo pero si fuiste tu quien dijo que no te interese nunca- dijo reprochándole el-

Robin porque mejor no solo te vas con tu novia y dejas de decir estupideces- le respondió ella enojada- me voy- dijo fría ella-

-claro huye siempre lo has hecho no te atreves a decir lo que sientes por mi que hasta me estas evitando- dijo Robin enojado y yéndose también.

-ahora ¿Quién es el que huye?- dijo como burlándose de el y se fue a su habitación.

¿Quién se cree que es? Yo no lo estoy evitando…- dijo ella y seguido se puso a pensar- si lo estoy haciendo… lo lamento Robin yo te amo- dijo cayéndole una lagrima en los ojos- pero…

(En la habitación de robin)

…-pensaba el y se dio cuenta que estaba botando una lagrima en el ojo opuesto en que también lo hizo starfire, pero como dicen que si tu botas una lagrima en el ojo derecho (creo okay) tu alma gemela esta llorando.

¿Qué me pasa?- no lo puedo creer yo estoy llorando- dijo no creyéndose a si mismo- porque por starfire, no… no puedo yo amo a Raven o ¿no?- dijo pero pensó en mejor quitarse eso pensamientos malos de la cabeza.

(Regresando a la habitación de starfire)

No lo puedo creer, pero yo amo a Robin y no puedo negarlo- se dijo a si misma

¿Qué pasara mas adelante? Acaso starfire ya no podrá mas y no se resistirá a la tentación que querer besar eso labios de robin y sentir su calor, sus besos, sus abrazos, pero ella le podrá hacer eso a su mejor amiga Raven, pero y chico bestia acaso le dirá sus sentimientos a Raven y ella lo aceptara o solo lo dejara así y no se dejara rendir para que nadie le quiete su amor por robin.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y creo que son muy cortos pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho y además mis ojos me cansan, subiré el próximo capitulo pronto y muchas gracias a quienes leen mis fanfics. Recuerden que soy Stardeldestino15 y seguiré diciendo que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.

En el próximo capitulo Declaraciones, por parte de chico bestia a Raven y de Starfire a robin.


End file.
